


Three Kisses

by grassweeb



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassweeb/pseuds/grassweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took three kisses for Kagami Taiga to realize that Kuroko liked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses

It was common knowledge that Kagami Taiga was an idiot.  Not that he was  _that_ bad in academics, nor was he actually stupid, he was just a dense, really oblivious, idiot.

 It took three kisses for Kagami Taiga to realize that Kuroko liked him.

The first time it happened, they’ve been walking together after playing some basketball outside, and grabbing food to eat. Kuroko was sipping his milkshake quietly, and Kagami halfway through his thirteenth burger, as per usual.

It was getting pretty late, and they had been playing quite intensely today. It was dark, and the streets were deserted.

Kuroko couldn’t help it. He’d been staring at Kagami, whose face was illuminated by the streetlights it was almost blinding. Kuroko could see every curve of Kagami’s face, from his slightly furrowed eyebrows, the bits of hair spiking up messily, and even that tiny scratch on his nose. He looked so beautiful, so angelic, that Kuroko wasn’t able to resist.

“Kagami,” Kuroko stated, his voice catching so lightly, it was almost impossible to notice.

“Hm?” Kagami replied, whipping his head, eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

Kuroko clutched Kagami’s jacket, stood on his tiptoes, and placed a haste kiss on Kagami’s lips.

It happened so fast Kagami barely had time to register it before Kuroko’s soft lips pulled away. He was dumbstruck for a few seconds. His first instinct was to yell, but it was stuck in his throat and all he was able to stutter out was a dazed “w-what”.

Kuroko didn’t reply, his blue hair hiding his slight blush, and continued to walk leaving Kagami who was still dazed from the kiss to wake up from wherever his head was and catch up to him.

“Hey! Kuroko!” Kagami yelled when he was finally lucid again, “wait up! What are you doing rushing off like that?”

Kuroko showed no signs of stopping, or even slowing down, and Kagami was forced to run to catch up with him. His only thought of the kiss was that vanilla milkshake didn’t taste so bad; he’d ought to ask Kuroko for a sip later.

\--

The second kiss was messier, more intense. It happened exactly three weeks and two days after the first. No change occurred between the two boys.

It was late, and Kagami was just getting ready for a bed when a knock disturbed the quiet apartment.

He grumbled on his way to the door, wondering who the hell was knocking on his door so late.

It wasn’t a sight Kagami was ready to see. 

An obviously drunken Kuroko was trying to keep his balance and stumbled on to Kagami.

“H-Hey,” Kuroko stuttered out, hiccupping on every syllable.

“Kuroko? What are you doing here? And why are you drunk?” Kagami hollered, catching the stumbling Kuroko as he made his way into the apartment.

And all that Kagami could make out of all the hiccupping was that Kuroko was in a family dinner and accidentally drank too much wine and made his way to Kagami’s because he wanted to use the toilet.

“And why didn’t you just use the restaurant’s toilet?” Kagami inquired.

“Because,” Kuroko hiccupped, “I wanted to see you.”

Kagami didn’t register this.

“Did you tell your mother? She must be worried sick!”

But before Kagami can say anything else, he found himself lying on the couch, Kuroko’s slender legs straddling him.

Kagami felt his body freeze up, unable to move Kuroko away and not exactly wanting to.

Kuroko pulled Kagami’s bangs away from his face, staring at Kagami’s face intently before leaning down to kiss him sloppily. 

Kagami forgot how to breathe. He was never kissed like this, so passionately, so full of need; he didn’t know what to do. Kuroko’s mouth rotted of alcohol; it was so different from the sweet kiss he first received from the blue-haired boy. Kuroko’s small hands were tangled up in Kagami’s hair, and Kuroko kissed him as if his life depended on it.

Kagami soon found his hands on Kuroko’s waist, deepening the kiss even more.

Soon though, they pulled away, both needing the air. Kagami was breathless, as if he’d just finished an intense basketball game.

Kuroko stooped down to kiss Kagami again, but just before their lips met, a dull thud fell against Kagami’s chest.

Kuroko fell asleep.

Kagami chuckled lightly. “Figures,” he whispered, picking up Kuroko’s limp body and carrying him to the guest room, but not before texting Kuroko’s mom from Kuroko’s phone telling her that yes, her son was okay, and that he was with a friend.

He placed Kuroko on the bed, and eyed the jeans he was wearing.

“That must be very uncomfortable,” Kagami muttered to himself, before sighing and undressing Kuroko.

And before he realized what he was doing, Kuroko was lying asleep without his jeans with Kagami on top of him. Kagami slapped his forehead, trying to fight the burning blush that was forming. He really _was_ an idiot.

But he couldn’t leave Kuroko like that; his thin body would freeze to death. Kagami sighed and went into his room, bringing with him a jumper that would probably be a dress on the smaller boy.

Kuroko snuggled into the warmth of the sweater when Kagami placed him back on to the bed, and Kagami smiled softly at him.

“Goodnight Kuroko,” he whispered, placing a bottle of Advil and a glass of water for when Kuroko woke up.

 --

“Kuroko!” Kagami, yelled, “I’ve prepared breakfast.”

There was no response. Kagami called Kuroko’s name again, but the apartment replied with silence.

“I can’t believe he’s still asleep,” Kagami mumbled as he made his way to the guest room.

He opened the door to find the bed made, his sweater neatly folded on top of the bed, with a note on top of it, the glass of water and Advil untouched.

He picked up the hastily composed note that was written in Kuroko’s smooth handwriting.

_Kagami-_

_I’m deeply sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you last night. Thank you very much for your hospitality. The jumper was greatly appreciated._

Kagami shook his head as he read the note, chuckling softly.

“Idiot,” he whispered to himself, “what is he apologizing for?”

 --

The cold air chilled Kuroko to the bone as he waited for Kagami at the train station. He shivered slightly, he always was sensitive to the cold. He wondered why he didn’t bring a jacket.

He was supposed to hang out with Kagami today. Kuroko had asked Kagami to come with him to buy new basketball shoes, but in all honestly, he mostly just wanted to spend time with the redhead.

Kuroko was slightly getting more impatient, and the cold didn’t help his situation. Kagami was really late.

He decided to look over the heads of people, for Kagami was not hard to spot, with his red hair contrasting his dark skin, and he _was_ taller than most people.

He finally spotted Kagami walking down the stairs, looking over the heads of people, most likely looking for Kuroko, when he suddenly stopped.

An old lady was climbing down the steps next to him, before she stumbled from the weight of the bag she was tugging along.

Kagami caught her at the last second.

“Lady! Are you okay? Please watch your step!” Kagami bellowed, holding his arm for the lady, which she took gratefully.

“I’m so sorry..” she replied, ashamed.

“No, no! Don’t apologize! May I carry your bag?” Kagami asked politely.

She smiled gratefully at him, relief flooding her eyes, handing Kagami her bag, which he slung easily into his shoulder.

“Thank you so much,” the lady said, smiling brightly at Kagami.

“You’re very welcome! Please be careful!” He yelled, waving to her as she left.

Kuroko felt his heart beat quicken, his face a dangerous shade of red. It was moments like these when Kuroko was extremely aware of his love for Kagami. It was moments like these, which made Kuroko fall in love with Kagami in the first place. He was sure that the oblivious idiot _still_ hasn’t realized Kuroko’s feelings for him.

“Hey Kuroko!” Kagami bellowed loudly when he spotted the blue haired boy, waving dramatically. “I’m sorry I’m late!”

“It-its okay,” Kuroko breathed out, still not over the scene he observed earlier.

“Ah! I almost forgot!” Kagami dug around his backpack for a second, before handing Kuroko a sweater, the same one he wore when he slept over at Kagami’s that night. “You always forget to bring a jacket, I thought you might get cold!” Kagami exclaimed, his arm still outstretched, a big smile adorning his features.

Kuroko really couldn't restrain himself. He pulled Kagami closer, placing his arms on Kagami’s neck, one hand tangled up in Kagami’s hair, before kissing Kagami deeply, not caring in the least about who saw. Kuroko pulled away after a few seconds when his kiss was not reciprocated, his forehead pressed against the taller boy’s before he breathed out “Kagami..I..”

Kuroko pulled away, the redhead still dazed by the kiss.  D-did Kuroko like him? Or was kissing normal in Japan? He didn’t believe in the latter, but the only plausible reason that would be left was the first.. But that couldn’t be true, could it?

Kagami quickly snapped out of it when he saw Kuroko a few steps ahead of him, making a beeline to the exit as fast as his short legs could take him.

“H-hey Kuroko!” Kagami yelled after the shorter boy, Kuroko kept doing that! “At least take the jacket I brought for you!”

\--

Practice the next day was a mess for Kagami; he kept stealing glances at Kuroko, still hung up on the kiss from the other day. After their shopping trip, they both avoided each other completely. Even refusing to pass, or even acknowledge each other while playing.

Kagami was confused. Did Kuroko like him? Why did being next to the blue-haired idiot make his stomach feel like there was someone dribbling a basketball inside it? And when Kuroko kissed him, why did he like it? Kagami was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t notice when he threw the basketball right on to Kuroko’s face.

A loud thud came from the impact; Kuroko was sprawled on the floor, blood dripping from his forehead, looking quite dazed, trying to pick himself up but failing miserably.

“Shit! Kuroko I’m so sorry!” Kagami called out, rushing to Kuroko’s side and helping him up.

“I-its okay,” he breathed out, trying to steady himself against Kagami.

“Kagami you idiot! Pay more attention next time or I’ll kill you!” Riko yelled from the sidelines.

Kagami didn’t even notice, gently placing Kuroko’s arm around his neck and helping him to the infirmary.

The short trip to the infirmary was quiet, the only thing keeping it from utter silence was Kuroko’s heavy breathing as he tried to calm the ache in his forehead.

“Kuroko,” Kagami started, when Kuroko was all patched up and sitting quietly on the bed.

“Yes, Kagami?” Kuroko replied curtly.

“Why did you kiss me?”

Kuroko tried to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

“Kagami, you truly are an idiot.”

“Wh-what?” Kagami yelled, defensive.

Kuroko sighed. The redhead was truly hopeless.

“Kagami, I like you.” Kuroko stated.

Kuroko was amused when Kagami’s face turned from red, to redder, to magma.

“Y-you.. Like me?” Kagami asked, still dumbstruck.

Kuroko nodded, smiling softly. His own blush was forming.

“S-stop saying such embarrassing things!” Kagami yelled before coughing, and fiddling with anything that was around a foot radius from him, before finally looking at Kuroko, the color of his face oddly matching his hair color.

He looked Kuroko in the eye for a second before quickly turning away, unable to keep contact.

“D-do you w-want to come to my apartment today, maybe w-watch a movie or something?” Kagami stuttered out, the thermometer in his hand shaking so hard it was threatening to break.

Kuroko was silent, which made Kagami nervous. When curiosity killed him, he finally looked up to find Kuroko smiling with such happiness, Kagami never saw him look so happy. Kagami smiled back just as brightly, before leaning in and kissing him tenderly. Kuroko's lips were as soft as ever, the smaller boy's hands found their way to Kagami's hair and tugged at it. Warmth flooded Kagami's body, the dribbling basketball was back, and he feared that his stomach might explode. 

Kagami could still feel Kuroko’s smile against his lips as he brought his hands to cup Kuroko’s face. 

Kagami pulled away, smiling brightly at the blue-haired boy, his thumb gently stroking Kuroko's cheeks and kissing him again. They only stopped when they heard Riko's enraged footsteps, and her loud complaining about how useless both of them were. They laughed, and walked back to the gym, Kuroko's hands curled softly against Kagami's. 

 

It took Kagami three kisses to realize Kuroko liked him.

It took him one kiss to realize he liked Kuroko back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on here, I hope it wasn't too bad! I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
